Baby, Baby
by noshutup
Summary: Sasuke decides to live with his big brother in Japan. Yukimura x Sasuke ModernAU (warning: shota, incest, nii-san kink (!) because hell won't fill up itself uguu)


Baby, Baby

Sasuke decides to live with his big brother in Japan. Yukimura x Sasuke ModernAU

(warning: shota, incest, nii-san kink (!) because hell won't fill up itself uguu)

* * *

The plane from America has already landed at Narita Airport. Dragging his suitcase to the waiting room, Sasuke browses around for a certain familiar figure. It's his first return to Japan since his departure 8 years ago to America because his adoptive family's company, Sanada Corp, does a lot of business there. Sasuke has two older brothers. The oldest is Nobuyuki, who lives with him in America. He's their father's successor and the heir of the family's main company. Although he does care of his youngest brother (whom he consider as his own child because of their _huge_ age gap), he's very strict and gruff and he's such a workaholic he's hardly at home. His second brother, however…

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke feels blood rush to his cheeks when a long haired young man with bright smile approaches him in quick strides. He's his second brother, Yukimura. They used to live together until he was sent to Japan three years ago by his father to handle the Asia-region branches of their company. Don't let his appearance fools you, because this man, who seems to be not a day older than twenty, is actually a twenty-eight years old genius who is the driving force of the company. He's the dark horse of the family, and the one their business' competitors warn about. But unlike Nobuyuki, he's very warm and nurturing towards Sasuke; spoiling him rotten, buying him everything and let him do whatever he wants _._ To be honest, he's the only person Sasuke feels attached to in the fourteen years he lives, so as soon as he graduated from junior high school, he proposed to enter high school in Japan.

In other words, that man in the sole purpose why he's right here in Japan now.

Yukimura pulls Sasuke into a tight hug which raises him above the marble floor. He can smell his fragrance— soft, sweet, yet masculine— and Sasuke's face turns bright red and his heart skips a beat when he hears the man whispers in his ears in his gentle, velvety voice: " _God, I miss you so much_." He quickly pushes away his older brother in embarrassment and chides him, which Yukimura grins thoroughly.

"Have you eaten?" asks Yukimura as he takes Sasuke's suitcase to his hand and Sasuke's smaller hand in the others (both despite his protest) as they start to walk through the building. Sasuke shakes his head which leads to Yukimura buys him caramel frappuccino and half dozen donuts at the airport food court, before heads to a steakhouse nearby to grab some breakfast.

(Sasuke ends up not touching his plate and Yukimura makes a note to himself to never feed him sweets too much before meals, however cute he may look; and to calculate his daily sugar intake.)

* * *

Sasuke sleeps on their ride home from the steakhouse. Stirring slightly when he feels he's being moved, Sasuke opens his eyes to find that he's being carried by his older brother from the parking garage to their residence in the penthouse.

"Yuki—"

"Hey," the long haired man greets softly, smiling at the flustered boy in his arms. "It's okay, I know you're tired."

"But—I—"

Sasuke doesn't even finish his sentences since his heart begins to pounding wildly, and he hides his face to his brother's shoulder, his cologne scent once again invading his sense. As Yukimura greets the front desk, he peeks over his shoulder to see his reflection at the mirror in the apartment lobby. His cheeks bright red and his silver bangs messy, covering almost of his sleepy eyes. Sasuke presses his face back down his shoulder and closes his eyes. He can feel Yukimura place a kiss on top of his head as they head to the elevator.

They arrived at the penthouse, clean and bright, and Yukimura brings his brother on his room. It's baby blue themed, and there are stuffed animals pilling on the head of the bed. He lays his half-asleep brother on the soft mattress, covering his small body with the duvet. He sits down on the edge of the bed to kiss his temple, laughing softly when his brother lets out a little noise of protest. The warm sunlight pouring in the large window and falls across the bed. It doesn't take long for Sasuke to succumb to dreamland.

* * *

When he's awake, the sky is already dark. Sasuke sits up on his bed, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He starts to regain his senses and he starts to simply observes his new room. The pastel blue cotton sheet of his bed matches the wallpaper and the curtain, and there are fluorescent stars speckled on the roof. He takes one of the stuffed animals on his bed, a classic white teddy bear, and absentmindedly moving his arms. All in all, his room is a little bit too childish for his taste, as expected from his brother who always treats him like a little kid. A small smile spread across his lips. He doesn't hate it at all.

He heads downstairs to the living room, where he finds his brother on the couch watching dorama, iPad on his lap. "Hey, baby boy, how's your sleep?" he smiles and places his iPad next to him before gesturing his brother to sit on his lap. Sasuke fights a blush creeping up his face and chooses a vacant seat near him instead. "Fine," he replies quickly.

"Are you hungry?" Yukimura asks, reaching his hand at him, absentmindedly tidying his brother messy bangs. "Do you want to go out for dinner?"

Sasuke nods. "Okay," he says as he gets off the couch, "wait here. I'm going to grab my coat and then we can go."

Sasuke ends up wearing Yukimura's hoodie (because of his demand), only the tips of his little fingers peek from underneath of the sleeves. The cool air of March caresses his face as they get out of the building and get in the car. The corner of Yukimura's lips tug up when he glances at his little brother, watching the city light twinkling through the window as their car zooms by. He holds his hand on the car ride, and Sasuke convinces himself that Yukimura couldn't hear his heart drumming aimlessly inside his ribcage.

They eat at a Japanese restaurant, conversing about everything and anything, from his education plan to the latest dorama to Nobuyuki's (embarrassing) childhood stories. It feels like there's nothing that they can't talk about. Even though Sasuke isn't the type who talks much, every word that exits his mouth falls to Yukimura's attentive ears. He's all beautiful smiles and pretty words, everything else becomes mute next to him, and Sasuke finds it difficult to not stare.

A blush creeps up his neck when Yukimura suddenly leans across the table and wipe sauce off the corner of his mouth, and he swears he never detests his pale skin this much for making it impossible to hide it when he blushes. Their legs brush together under the table and Yukimura leans closer and attaches their hands together, and now all that Sasuke thinks about is the heat emanating from his body, and how he begs for more.

* * *

"Yukimura, I want to take a bath," Sasuke says as soon as they're home. After a brief bicker over taking a bath together (he refuses obviously) he heads towards his room, taking his clothes from his suitcase as his brother fills the tub.

Sasuke submerges his body into the warm water, sliding down until his nose just about above the surface. He closes his eyes, savoring the way the heat relieves him of the aches in his muscles. His mind wanders back to the events that have happened today. He can still clearly picture the first time he saw Yukimura in the airport, his eyes crinkling into gentle crescent moon, his bright smile, and how he whispered in his ears as they hug, his scent of cologne, his hand holding his. When he ordered for him and feed him bits of his steak from his fork. And when he carried him to their penthouse, nuzzling his nose in his hair and whispering things to his ears. Or just now when they dine out; Sasuke can still picture his eyes, blue and clear like the sky, staring at him closely. Oh how he can't get enough of his laugh and his voice, even after they have talked for hours—

Sasuke sinks down completely in the warm water for a minute, trying to clear his mind before slowly comes back for air. There's a drum where his heart should be, beating irregularly, and he closes his eyes. It still feels like a dream really, how yesterday he was still spending his afternoon in America, and now he's going to spend his days forward with the person he loves the most in Japan. _What will happen later? What will happen tomorrow?_ He wonders, feeling excited as a kid in the amusement park. It feels like he wants to know what will happen in the future, but in the same time he wants the time to move slower so he can spend it longer with him. It's complicated, really.

He quickly finishes his bath after realizing that he's taking longer than usual. He gets up, reaching for the towel rack, only to find out that it's vacant. Bewildered, he starts to panic, thinking about how he gets out from here when someone knocks the bathroom door.

"Sasuke?" His brother's voice calls him. "You okay? You took a long time in there."

Relieved, he answers. "Yeah, it's just," he pauses nervously, "there's no towel here…"

"Really?" he hears Yukimura chuckles to himself. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'll bring the towel."

A moment later, he comes back with bath towel in his hand "Sasuke, here's the towel," he informs from behind the door. Sasuke is about to gets up when suddenly his voice rings again.

 _"Can I come in?"_

And Sasuke lets him.

Yukimura enters the bathroom, spreading the large bath towel in his hands as he heads to the tub. "Here," he says, and Sasuke gets out of the tub, letting his brother drapes the fluffy fabric on top of his head, and begins to dry his wet hair. The water drips to the mat below him, and Sasuke keeps his eyes down at Yukimura's chest level, can't even manage to look up at him with the proximity. Silence hangs above them as the taller male continues to gently rub his skin.

"Sasuke," Yukimura's voice calls him, gentle like the waves that crashing against the shore, and Sasuke braves himself, trailing his eyes up slowly until they stop on his face. There is a pair of brilliant blue eyes staring at him, engulfs his whole, like he could disappear from his sight at any moment, and Sasuke's breath catches. His heart going wild inside his chest, there's no way Yukimura doesn't hear it.

Sasuke shuts his eyes when Yukimura leans in, pressing his warm lips to his damp forehead. He can feel the older male's long fingers curling through the thick towel against his shoulder, pulling their bodies closer together. Sasuke draws in a shaky breath when Yukimura's lips fall to his temple, his warm palm brushes his neck before find a stop to cradle his jaw.

"You smell so good, Sasuke," Yukimura whispers, breathes in his scent of rose and vailla. Sasuke feels a shiver down his spine when he feels the taller male's lips glide down to his cheek. Warmth starts pooling in the pit of his stomach, and he screws his eyes shut. He instinctively tucks his chin a little to his chest, as Yukimura's lips trails down further and further, his skin tingling where their skin encounter.

A small noise of protest finally escapes his mouth, and Yukimura detaches his touch. He leans back, his blue eyes searching for Sasuke's golden, glassy ones. His cheeks tinted rosy and his brows furrowed in a mix of fear and confuse. "I'm sorry, Sasuke," he lets out a breathy laugh. "I can't help it, you're just too cute."

Sasuke dresses and blow dries his hair before snuggles on his bed, under the cover. Yukimura tucks him in, telling him _good night, have a wonderful dream_ and turns off the light before he walks out the room. Yet, Sasuke can't sleep that night.

* * *

HELLO GUYS! first thing first, let me apologize for any grammar error since english is not my first language huhu, but still, i did my best to avoid it, and i would be really grateful if you guys can correct it

um and the second is i'm really sorry if the characters are ooc (they are), but pls let me explain! they have live together for years, and sasuke can't be that hostile towards his big bro can he? /shot/ i'm still apologizing anyway hehe, but i swear sasuke would be getting more tsundere as the story process...

the third is this story is inspired from the samurai gakuen from the manga, where yukimura is a college student and Sasuke is an elementary student (in this fic yukimura is 28 and sasuke 14), and i thought that their relationship is more like brothers than father-son, and then the image of Sasuke lying on the bed moaning 'nii-san' while yukimura hovering on top of him KICK ME IN MY STOMACH

the fourth is i wanna tell you my story if you don't mind or you can just skip this hehe. so there is this lecturer in my college, he's so nice and kind, and one day me (and two other boys from my year) were chosen to join this huge project he and some other lecturers have. we've been working on this project for two months (in the vacation period) in campus and cafe and his house, and he's so kind and CARING, like he would drive me and text me if i have arrived home safely (he would make sure i texted him if i've arrived home) and everything, and i would text him things like drive safe and the kinds. he's so cute and he like he likes to use crying and laughing emojis in his text. he's so smart and it is super easy to talk to him, like there's nothing he cannot talk about. so last week is the start of new semester and i have a course that he lectures. through his class he said things like "right, (my name)?" and he asked me things (about the course), and my friends were teasing me (i told them about all this (humorously) and said that i get myself a $ugar daddy (humorously)) (my other friends who aren't in the same major with me even believe it when i jokingly said that we're dating and showed the screenshot of out chat). actually there are two classes of this courses with different lecturer (she's one of the lecturers who works on our project too), and last week we combined both of the class because she couldn't come, and we should reschedule the time because it overlapped with another class (which some students of my class take). so we discussed it, and my lecturer was like do you want to combine the class or no, and we said no. aND THEN he said that he actually prefer separating the class SO HE CAN ASK MORE PRIVATELY wHILE LOOKING AT Me which made my friends teasing me over again. bUT you know what the first thing that came to my mind? DAMN THIS IS SOME TEACHERXSTUDENT FIC MATERIAL I GOT HERE GOOD SHIT GOOD SHIT i'm doomed

the fifth is wHY TF there's no yukisasu daddy!kink? I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO KEEPS ALLOWING THIS ISTG

thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
